


The Buck Was Right

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Death, Redemption, This is really sad sorry, click if you want to cry, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: A brief overview of Arthurs final day.
Kudos: 13





	The Buck Was Right

It’s Arthur's final day, he knows this. He can feel his breaths getting shorter by the second, his throat getting tighter, his eyes getting heavier. He continues to fight, he continues to push on, all because he has a few things left to do. 

He begins his final journey, riding through the towns and lands he's spent the past few months roaming. He looks down at his mount, his most trusted companion, and worries about what'll happen to them. Their eyes meet for a brief second, and Arthur knows that they know what's coming. They know it's their last day as well, so they might as well enjoy it together. 

Arthur stops off at Rhodes. He pops into the Saloon to treat himself to one final meal, the most expensive one he can buy. He struggles to eat it, but he eats what he can, enjoying those final flavors his mouth will meet. Once he's done, he goes outside to feed his horse, taking some apples and sugar cubes from his satchel. Arthur tells them how good they are, how much he loves them, ignoring the funny looks strangers give him when they pass by on the street.

He gets back in the saddle and heads north-east, up towards Beaver Hollow. Whilst traveling along the river, he begins to sing to himself, enjoying the fresh air and the nature surrounding him. He's always enjoyed the outdoors and the freedom it provides. Arthurs mount stops for a brief moment as a Buck dances by. He stops, his gaze meeting Arthurs, and something in Arthurs heart tells him that everything will be okay.

Arthurs heart is pounding by the time he reaches the road that leads up to Beaver Hollow. He's checked his satchel on the journey, making sure those treasured items are inside for John to receive when he hands them over. His chest is so tight and he knows his end is waiting for him up the road, but he can't let his illness take him, not just yet. He comes across Abigail and Sadie. He says his final goodbyes and tries his best not to cry, but he can't help the tears that flood his vision. 

This is it. 

His mount takes the lead, heading up to that dreaded place. Arthur knows he's not a good man, but he did what he could. He saved those he could and tried his best to fix his mistakes. It's cost him his life, but he'll die happy knowing he had his redemption. Maybe he is a good man? Maybe those strangers and friends he met along the way were right after all? 

And then it all turns to shit, but John's alive and Arthur managed to get him out of there. Arthur tries his best to make his mounts final moments calm and peaceful, despite the bullets that eventually take them. They'll meet in the next life, Arthur is sure of it. 

He watches John leave and faces that final demon. In those final moments, he truly knows he's won, and he makes sure that the demon knows it. His gaze meets Dutch, and Arthur tells him everything he needs to. He doesn't blame Dutch for what happened, and he knows Dutch feels guilty for what he's done from the tears that are forming in his eyes. Arthur hopes Dutch will right his wrongs and find his own redemption, though he won't be there to see it happen.

Arthur looks East and there she is, the sun is rising. Just as bold and beautiful as always. This isn't the last time they'll see each other, but it's the last time for this life. It's the last time he'll see her as Arthur Morgan. The illness finally takes him, but Arthurs not sad to leave; he's done his best and that's all that matters.

John is free, Abigail and Jack alongside him. Charles and Sadie have escaped, along with the rest of the camp members that he managed to save just in time. They're all free, they're safe, they're alive and well, and hopefully moving on to better things.

The Buck he met earlier was right. Everything will be okay.


End file.
